A heart is the easiest thing to break
by Sage Eclipse
Summary: Natsu makes a terrible mistake and he can't fix it. He realizes his love for Lucy but its to late because Gray refuses to let him hurt her again.
1. Chapter 1

**CH1: I finally realized**

"I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I-I just thought it was for the best!" The young pink haired man had said to the now crying Blonde. Lucy and Natsu stood at the entrance of the guild. Natsu was so happy about his childhood friend Lisanna coming back that he thought it would be for the best to have her join the team. Sadly when he asked Lisanna to join she agreed but on one condition. Lucy was kicked off team Natsu. Natsu without thinking about Lucy's feelings he happily agreed. Yet now that he saw how upset it made Lucy he regretted the decision deeply. "Lucy Its better this way and you can get stronger!" That was yet another mistake.

"S-So it's true I was nothing more than a-a place holder for Lisanna?! I-I thought….I thought you actually…." Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes. She loved Lucy with all her heart but it was now perfectly clear to her that Natsu never felt the same way about her as she did him. It felt like someone grabbed her heart and broke it in a million pieces. _Why Natsu…why did I have to fall in love with you?!_ Lucy thought she couldn't stand letting Natsu see her cry anymore. So she ran away from him as fast as she could.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as Lucy ran away. Though a dark figure was watching them from the shadows the one that made all this pain happen. Lisanna stood there smiling to herself. _That will teach her for trying to take my Natsu….._Lisanna thought smugly as she enjoyed her handy work.

Natsu stood there he wasn't sure if je should chase after her. He looked at the ground and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Luce….." He whispered to himself as he walked into the guild.

As Lucy ran she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into something or should I say someone. She looked at who she had bumped into and saw the raven haired ice mage in front of her. Gray smiled down at her then noticed her tears causing his smile to melt away and have a concerned look on his face.

"Lucy, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself or something?" Gray asked concernedly. Lucy could only shake her head.

"I-I'm…I was kicked off the team…"Lucy said in a broken voice. "N-Natsu wanted L-Lisanna on the team instead…I-I guess I'm not g-good enough anymore…" Grays eyes widen. He was so anger at Natsu for what he did to Lucy! To Gray Lucy was one of, if not, the most important thing in his life. He knew Lucy loved Natsu. Gray had loved Lucy for a while but he didn't tell her for fear of ruining their friendship. But seeing Lucy in tears suddenly made him protective of her. He soon grabbed Lucy pulling her close to his chest.

"Gray…..Thank you…." Lucy whispered snuggling deep into his chest closing her eyes. Gray kept his arms wrapped securely around her. He was going to protect her forever and always.

"Lucy….I love you….." Gray whispered to her. Lucy looked up at him with slightly wide eyes.

"Gray…I think I….I love you too." Lucy whispered back. Gray smiled widely leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately. Lucy kissed back equally passionate.

Natsu sat at the bar with his head down. Mirajane noticed Natsu wasn't acting like his normal loud happy self. She slowly approached the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Mirajane asked concern in her voice. Natsu didn't move he just kept his head down. "Natsu?"

"I finally realized Mira….."Mirajane tilted her head confused. "Mira…..I'm in love with Lucy…but…she doesn't…love me any more…" He stood up and with his head down and silently walked out of the guild. Mirajane side and shook her head.

"Oh Natsu…I'm sorry…"Mira sighed and went back to cleaning the bar.


	2. chapter 2

**CH2: Stop the bug**

Lucy and Gray walked happily hand in hand through Magonlia. They had been dating for a while now about 2 months. Gray couldn't be happier to be with his beautiful blonde girlfriend. Lucy loved being with Gray he always protected her and at the slightest sign of a frown he would immediately make whatever made his beloved Lucy upset vanish.

"Hey Lucy…I think…made we should move in with each other…if that's ok with you!" Gray had said rather shyly. He always acted weird when he mentioned moving in with each other or him sleeping over.

"Gray I'm fine with you moving in." Lucy said giving Gray a warm smile that he happily returned.

The week had not gonna as well for the pinked hair dragon slayer. He knew he wasn't going to be able to see Lucy and Gray together. It hurt too much for him bare. Natsu had decided to take a two year mission. He quickly snuck into Lucys apartment and wrote her a letter saying he was sorry for all that he had down to her and that he loved her and still loved her. He wrote that maybe when he got back they could talk things out about what happened. Natsu looked down at the letter he had written he placed a rose over it. The fire dragon slayer knew nothing of what girls like but he remembered Loke giving them to girls he went on dates with and he didn't have much to loss. With an small sorry smile on his face and jumped out the window.

Gray walked into the apartment with Lucy. They had brought all of Grays stuff from his house. As they unpacked they talked about how these living arrangements would work. Lucy smiled started to make dinner for her and her new roommate. As Lucy made dinner Gray laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He started looking around the room and his eyes fell on a red rose sitting on Lucy's desk. He never remembered giving her a red rose he normally gave her white ones. He picked up the rose and noticed the letter.

Dear Lucy,

I know you probably hate me now but I wanted you to know that I love you. This past week seeing you with Gray it was more pain then I could bear. I want you to be happy. So I'll leave you alone for a while but tonight meet me at the big tree at the park you know the one. Please come alone but if you hate me too much then I understand.

Love, Natsu

The raven haired ice mage was pissed! He couldn't believe that pink retarded want his Lucy HIS LUCY! He had hurt her so damn much! He picked Lisanna! He was not going to hurt his Lucy again! Gray ripped up the letter and threw the rose away. No one would ever hurt Lucy again not while he was around that was for sure. At that moment his beloved had walked in to check on him.

"Are you ok? I thought I heard something…"Lucy said looking around. Gray plastered a smile on his face so Lucy couldn't tell.

"Everything is fine Lucy I just had to make sure a little bug wouldn't bother you!" Lucy smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you! You are so sweet!" Lucy kissed him deeply and pulled away. She smiled warmly at her beloved. "Now let's go eat!" Lucy said happily and pulled him into the kitchen for dinner.

Sadly as the couple eat together and laughed happily a pink haired young man stood under a tree waiting for a girl that would never come.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3: The Warning**

The next day was beautiful. The sun shinned the birds sang Lucy slept peacefully as Gray made her breakfast. It was her favorite scrambled eggs bacon and a short stack of pancakes. Gray didn't want to wake his beloved as she slept peacefully she had been having nightmares for the past week and her finally getting some deeply needed shut eye was best for her. Gray left her breakfast on the table with a note telling her he went for a walk. The Raven haired ice mage had not forgotten the letter from that pyro he had found on Lucy's desk. It was one thing to hand her the letter but to break into her house! The ice mage had remembered all the time Natsu had waltzed right into Lucy's apartment as if he owned it. Well He was going to make sure that Natsu knew that Lucy was now off limits to him. Gray knew he was being over protective of Lucy but when he thought about how upset and heartbroken the damn dragon slayer had made he could not help but want to protect his precious Lucy. Gray walked to the guild hall suspecting that's where the pink haired idiot would be. Sure enough Natsu was eating at the bar when Gray walked in. Gray didn't want to start a fight with the fire Dragon slayer but it was all he could do not to send an ice arrow through his head. The ice mage took a deep breath and sat next to the dragon slayer who was shoving food down his throat.

"Natsu, can I talk to you about something?" Gray asked calmly. The Dragon slayer muffled a yes between him stuffing his face and drinking. "Why….did you sneak into Lucy's apartment and leave that letter?" When Natsu heard what Gray had said he immediately stopped eating. _How does he know I was in Lucy's apartment? _

I wanted to say goodbye and tell her I was sor-"

"Well it's a little too late to say sorry Natsu! She has had nightmares and heart was broken into a million pieces because you chose Lisanna instead! Well I'm not going to let you hurt Lucy anymore Natsu! This is you first and final warning because if I ever see Lucy like that again you are going to wish you were never born!" Gray growled keeping his voice low so the guild wouldn't hear. Natsu looked down at his plate and whispered. "I can't stay away from Lucy Gray…..I love h-''Gray slammed his fist into the bar.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER YOU STUPID PYRO!" The ice mage was now full of hate and fiery. "IF YOU REALLY LOVED HER YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER HURT HER SO MUCH! SHE LOVED YOU WITH ALL HER HEART FROM THE DAY YOU BROUGHT HER TO FAIRY TAIL BUT YOU NEVER ONCE PICKED UP ON HER FEELINGS! SO IM WARNING YOU STAY THE HELL WAY FROM LUCY!" Gray screamed and stormed out of the guild. The once loud and lively guild was now dead silent. Natsu stood up silently and walked to his house to pack for the mission ahead of him.

Lucy woke up enjoying her peaceful slumber. She saw the breakfast prepared by her beloved Ice mage and smiled. She sat and enjoyed the delicious breakfast that was made for her. It was a little cold but it didn't really matter to Lucy. She was really happy today she had no idea why it just seemed like a better day she started to wonder if Natsu had days like this. She still had feelings for him deep down but she pushed them away. She always had to tell herself _I am with Gray Natsu wants Lisanna not me. _She sighed deeply and laid back in her bed once she finished her breakfast and cleaned up her mess. Burying her face in the soft comforter hoping she wouldn't have a nightmare but she knew that she would.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4: Discoveries**

Gray wasn't really in the mood to go home so he went to the gym to let out all his frustrations. He knew he was being kind of hard on Natsu but he had to protect his beloved. Natsu probably would have done the same thing to Gray if he hurt Lucy like that. Gray would never break her heart. He loved her way to much he thought about Lucy and smiled. He decided to stay at the gym for the rest of the day.

Lucy had a nightmare again when she took a nap and she knew she wasn't going to get much more sleep so she deicide she'd go for a walk. As she walked to her favorite book store she noticed a young white haired mage was waiting for her. Lisanna looked at Lucy in disgust as she walked over to her.

"Lucy Heartfillia the bitch who tried to take my Natsu away from me!" Lisanna growled with a unquenchable look of hate in her eyes.

"Lisanna I don't want any trouble so let me-''Lucy started to walk pass Lisanna but the white haired teen was stronger than she looked and roughly grab Lucy's arm the through her on the ground. Lucy scraped up her knees a little on the fall and a bruise would form because of how deep Lisanna had sunk her nails into Lucy's skin.

"Bitch you better tell me why Natsu wrote you a love letter! Natsu is mine! Understand!" Lisanna turned into a tiger and slash her claws through Lucy's back causing her to scream in pain. Lisanna smiled hearing the glorious sound. She continued to slash through other parts of her body earning screams of pain and agony from Lucy. The Lisanna grabbed Lucy's leg and began to bend it backward breaking it. Lisanna laughed as Lucy cried and scream. "No one is going to save you now bitch!"

"LISANNA!" A familiar male voice had yelled. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF LUCY NOW!" Lucy couldn't tell who it was talking she had lost too much blood. Her vision started to get blurry the last thing she remembered was seeing a flash of something…..pink.

Lucy felt something warm pressed against her forehead. Then the pain kicked in. It was horrible agonizing pain. The blonde beauty slowly opened her eyes to see a very worried fire dragon slayer next to her. "N-Natsu….." her voice was raspy and it couldn't be any louder than a whisper. Natsu play a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…it ok Wendy should be here any minute…" Natsu was horrified by what he had witnessed moments ago. He had seen his childhood friend almost kill the women he loved. When passed out Natsu nearly had a heart attack. Lisanna said she was protecting herself because Lucy was going to hurt her. Which Natsu knew was complete bull shit. He knew Lucy would never hurt a fellow guild mate even if she hated them with all her heart. Natsu quickly took Lucy too his house and made sure Lisanna had not followed them. Natsu had tried his best to tend to her wounds but he wasn't really that good at it and for fear of not seeing Lucy wake up he called Wendy and she had promised she hurry over.

Wendy ran to Natsu's and when she saw the condition Lucy was in her heart sank. If Lucy lost any more blood she could have died and Natsu that as well. Wendy quickly healed Lucy but she knew she'd need tons of sleep to make a full recovery.

"Natsu I'll go tell Gray about this so he'll be able to take Lucy home." Natsu nodded and looked at Lucy again. Lucy was breathing kind of heavy she seemed to be traumatized by this whole experience and she had every right to be. Lisanna had almost killed her. It most have been terrifying.

"I'm sorry Luce….I'm so sorry.. You won't to worry about me annoying you anymore. I'll be leaving for my trip to night…" Natsu said sadly.

"Wh-what trip?" Lucy asked confused Though Natsu seemed more confused than her.

"Didn't you read the note I left you? Gray can to the guild today and yelled at me about it so I thought that meant you and him had read it together." Lucy's eyes widen.

"He what?!" She said as loud as she could which wasn't very loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5: Love? **

Lisanna sat at the bar she was seething with rage. That bitch Lucy was so close to being out of her life forever but Natsu had to come and ruin it! She thought about how her beloved Natsu had carried Lucy to his house ignoring her protest and yelling! The white haired beauty had let out a heavy sigh. Soon a small blue haired Dragon slayer had walked in her head hanging low she looked as if she had been crying.

Wendy Marvel was horrified by what she had seen in Natsu's house. She had cried her eyes out when she left. Lucy was like a sister to her and she hated to see her get hurt. She had to tell the master right away. Wendy ran to the Masters office. Master Makarov was reading the stack of complaints from the magic council when he heard his door open he looked at the small blue haired girl standing before him and smiled.

"Aw hello Wendy…what is wrong my child?" Master had said when he noticed the fresh tears running down her face.

"Master I am sorry to inform you but….Lisanna has hurt Lucy! She nearly killed her! Lucy had not fought back and she is at Natsu's house recovering. I request that you punish Lisanna for this injustice." Wendy had said through her tears. Master Makarov stared at the crying girl that was before him. To hear one of his children nearly killed another. Master had told the young girl to go home and he would fix the matter. He called Lisanna into his office next to talk to her about what she had done.

"Lisanna I have heard that you nearly killed Lucy Heartfillia! She is a member of fairy tail and she is your family!" Lisanna bit her lip. _How could he have figured out so quickly?!_

_"_Lisanna it pains me to say this but I banish you from the guild for hurting your friend and a member of your family!" As the master said these words Lisanna's fairy tail mark faded away. Lisanna was furious she ran out of the guild as fast as she could. Mirajane had heard and she was disappointed and ashamed of her sister. She was not going to help her she was going to keep quiet and allow Lisanna to go through this alone.

Lucy had recovered rather quickly thanks to Wendy she only had a slight limp. She was going to confront Gray about what he had said to Natsu. The pink haired dragon slayer stayed close to the blonde beauty for fear of her getting hurt even more. Lucy walked into the apartment to find Gray laying in her bed waiting for her. As soon as he saw her with Natsu he began to growl.

"Lucy why are you with Natsu?!" Gray could hardly contain his angry.

"Gray why did you tell Natsu he couldn't see me?! I understand that you're worried about my feelings but I don't think you it's your decision to let me see only who you want me to! Gray I do love you I do but if you are going to be this protective of me I don't think we should date!" Lucy said trying to keep her voice calm. Gray couldn't believe his ears.

"Lucy…I-'' Gray started but Lucy cut him off.

"Gray…I know you love me but I think we should take a break and stay friends ok?" Lucy said tenderly. Gray looked down sadly. He knew Lucy was right. It wasn't a good thing for him to date her and be so protective. So he would take time to be less protective.

"Ok Lucy…I guess this means you'll be dating…other guys." Gray couldn't help but glare at the pink haired Dragon slayer that remained silent. Lucy nodded. Gray let out a small sigh. "Ok I guess I'll leave…see you later Lucy." He said happily he then looked at Natsu and said in low voice that only he could hear. "Hurt her again and I'll personally send you to hell." After Natsu nodded in understanding Gray left. Natsu stood there awkwardly not sure what to do.

"Natsu…I want to say…thanks…for saving me from Lisanna….I guess it was hard for you to save me from the woman you love…." Lucy said not looking at the fire mage.

"Lucy…I don't love Lisanna!" Natsu walked over to the celestial mage and turned her around so she looked into his eyes. "Lucy…the woman I love…is you…." With that Natsu leaned in and kissed the blonde beauty lovingly. Lucy was unsure at first but slowly kissed back. The two lovers kissed each other both loving the other and feeling as if nothing else in the world would ever matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6: yes**

6 MONTHS LATER

Natsu and Lucy had been dating and they were deeply in love. Gray wasn't too sure about them dating. He was still very protective of Lucy but in more of a big brother way. Natsu had loved Lucy with all his heart he knew she was the one she was going to be with forever. He was sure that Lucy loved him as much as he loved her. She was his everything. He couldn't wait another minute to ask her to become his. She had to be his he couldn't wait. So one day he went by the jewelry store and looked at all the engagement rings and found the perfect one. Natsu definitely wasn't the romantic type. Everyone knew that but when it came to his beloved Lucy he really tried. Natsu had been preparing for weeks. He had asked Mira for help knowing she had a pretty good idea of romantic stuff. It was finally the night he had been anticipating. He went to a fancy restaurant with Lucy wear she wore a red dress with flames decorating the top. She knew it was his favorite whenever the dragon slayer took her somewhere fancy (which wasn't very often) she would wear it. After a wonderful meal at the restaurant Natsu took Lucy for a walk around Magnolia.

"Lucy you love me right?" Natsu asked. Lucy was rather shocked by the question.

"Of course I do Natsu! I love you more than anything!" Lucy said without hesitation.

"Then…..Lucy Heartfillia…." Natsu got down on one knee getting the little black box out of his pocket. Lucy's eyes widened tears of joy begin to form in her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Natsu had asked revealing the small glittering ring. Lucy smiled tears beginning to run down her face. She through her arms around Natsu's neck and kissed him repeatedly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes Natsu I love you! I love you I love you I Love you!" Lucy said as she hugged her love tightly. The pink haired man smiled and grabbing Lucy spinning her in a circle then kissing her deeply and passionately. He couldn't believe said yes. The young dragon slayers felt as though nothing could ever go wrong.

The next day the happy couple told the guild that they were engaged. They all had a huge party to celebrate. Cana and Master had a drinking contest which Cana won. Levy and Gajeel were hanging out in the back of the guild sometimes quick giving each other kisses when no one was looking. Wendy and Romeo were sharing a milkshake both blushing deeply. As for the soon to be married couple they snuggled close together watching everyone go crazy. Soon the master walked up to them and smiled.  
"So can I be expecting any grandchildren coming from you two?" Master had asked half drunk. The couple blushed deeply. The drunken Master started walking away laughing and saying something about grand kids running the guild. The wedding was scheduled to happen in a month. Natsu and Lucy wanted to be married quick but have time to make the wedding nice and memorable. During the month of the wedding everyone was busy with jobs and preparations. Finally the wedding day was upon them. Everyone was excitedly watching the bride and groom say they're vows. After the preacher finished his final words the now married couple kissed each other. The kiss was passionate and warm. The groom grabbed his beautiful bride and carried her bridle style to they're hotel which the guild had so nicely paid for. Natsu opened the door and laid his beloved on the bed. He got on top of her and smiled down at her.

"I love you Mrs. Dragneel…" Natsu said kissing his beautiful bride.

"I love you too Mr. Dragneel…." Lucy whispered back. The two lovers had a wonderful and passionate night alone in their hotel room


	7. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Ok I'm sorry that but i have to write this. I want all my fairytail readers to know I think this is the end of A heart is the easiest thing to break unless you want me to go and make Lucy have a baby or something like that and if I did do that I'd probably write a side story about the kid that Lucy had and add alot of OC's. Anyways I'm with out a doubt writing another fairytail fan fic this one was kind of just to see if I could write a Fairytail fanfic and see the reaction from followers. So I hope you will tell me what you think of Lucy having a baby and me adding OC's in reviews ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey guys bet you'd never thought you'd see me again! Lol well I'm gonna continue with a story of what happened to some people in the guilds children! Now obviously I only really showed NaLu so I'm gonna try and brief you on a few things hope fully your not too mad at me ^^')

Mirajane and Freed- got married and had a son

Gajeel and Levy- had a son

Cana and Laxus- had a son and got married (in that order)

Gray and Juvia- started dating had a boy and got married

Erza and Jellal- had a son and got married

Romeo and Wendy- dating

(Now that this is out of the way lets begin!)

Layla walked to the guild silently with her blue and white spotted exceed Ellie. Her long pink hair came down to her waist she made a mental note to get it cut tomorrow. It was still early morning. The sun had just risen.

"Layla why do you always want to go to the guild so early every morning." Ellie yawned.

"Because I want to see Eric before Metal-head and thunder-brain get to the guild. You know how much they tease me." Layla sighed picking up her exceed cradling her slightly. Ellie yawned and snuggled into her loving owner taking a cat nap before reaching the guild. Once she finally reached the guild she placed Ellie on one of the many booths. Eric was siting on a bar stool talking to his mother Mirajane. His father Freed was out on a mission again so it was just him and his mother. Eric had his fathers green hair which he always cut extremely short and his mothers warm welcoming smile. He had promised Layla that he'd help her learn everything he could teach her.

"Eric! I'm here!" Layla walked up to him smiling. Returning her warm smile he said.

"On time as usual. So shall we begin?" Eric asked turning away from his mother earning a nod form his student.

"Ok Layla lets work on literature first." Eric said walking to the booth they always sat at and began to teach. Layla was always starving for academics. Her mother was so smart and because of her magic she had to be. Layla looked down at the three keys her mother had given her. Two silver three gold. Smiling she looked at her 17 year old teacher ready for the lesson. Eric started with a review of nouns, verbs, metaphors, and similes. Slowly he began to talk about the proper comma placement, adjectives, and authors from different times. The green haired teacher always was sure to give Layla a chapter book or a poem to explain to him so he got a understanding of how she comprehended each reading. Layla excelled at learning literature. Maybe it was that her mother wrote so many stories. The lesson continued for about four hours until a black haired boy with brown eyes walked in.

"Hey Firefly." He laughed when he saw her.

"Hey metal-head." She said nonchalantly causing him to growl slightly. As usual his short temper caused him to turn his arm iron and try to punch the pink haired girl. Layla quickly blocked his attack. Her brown eyes brightened as her fighting spirit began to surface. Layla was taught how to fight using two kinds of magic. The first was her mothers, Celestial magic. The second was her fathers, fire dragon slayer magic.

"Ok metal-head lets do this!" She said as her hands became engulfed in flames. "I'm getting fired up!" She shouted slamming her flaming fist into the boys face.

"You bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" He screamed lunging at her. Easily dodging his punches Layla sent another flaming fist the iron dragons way.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Came a voice from the second floor. Looking up the two saw a blonde haired boy standing on the rail. "God your annoying as hell in the morning." He muttered jumping from his position on the rail landing infront of the pink haired fire Mage.

"So firefly what caused Steel to get so mad?" He asked leaning over the girl a bit.

"I don't have to answer the Ren." Layla growled.

"Well I am gonna be guild master some day and I like to know the problems of all the guild members." He said smirking.

"Hey Ren why don't you back off!" Came a voice from the front of the guild. Turning around the two mages saw a raven haired boy standing at the guild entrance. Smirking Ren turned to the boy. "It's been a while since I've seen your sorry ass here Fullbuster junior." Growling the raven boy's hand turned into a fist.

"Shut the hell up Ren." He yelled punching the blonde.

"Gray! Knock it off! I don't need you fighting battles for me!" Layla yelled. Turning to the pinkette Gray Jr. Sighed.

"Sorry Layla thunder-brain just always pisses me off." Rolling her eyes Layla walked to the request board. Ellie floated near her master looking at the request board as well.

"Hmm...fight 20 Vulcan for two thousand jewel...slay a volcano demon...hm..." Layla read from the request board contemplating on what job to take.

"Oh hello Layla. Care to take a job with me?" Came a calm voice from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw a purple haired boy wearing black armor.

"Oh sure Siegrain." She said smiling. "Did you have a job in mind?"

"Actually I do." He said as he handed her a job request.

"Hm...taking a down a dark guild huh? Seems fairly easy for us...and it pays...fifty thousand jewel! That's perfect!" Layla exclaimed smiling.

"Great we leave tomorrow. Maybe we should take Fullbuster with us...it maybe too hard for just the two of us." Siegrain suggested.

"Hmm...yea it would pretty hard so we'll see if he wants to go...but he probably won't have to do much. I mean your the son of Titana Erza and Jellal! Not to mention me being the daughter of the worlds best celestial Mage and fire dragon slayer! Well kick their butts in three seconds flat!" Layla exclaimed.

(alright! If I get at least 3 reviews ill continue If not I'll stop all together and I know son of the names are stupid but I tried my best! And just so you know Gray Jr. Is named that cause little miss Juvia still has a bit of an obsession with Gray ~ Sage Eclipse Out!)


	9. Chapter 9

(I'm just gonna write whatever so forget about my if I don't get 10 reviews or however many I said.)

The next morning Layla met Gray and Siegrain at the train station. Much like her father Layla was a tad motion sick. Smiling lightly she remembered what her father told her this morning "Don't forget to kick as much ass as possible! we're Dragneels! Show them what their dealing with!" he had yelled reassuringly. 'Oh dad...I can't even begin to imagine how you managed to trick mom into marrying you.' She thought. Walking up to her friends she smiled warmly. "Morning Guys. Ready for the mission?"

"Hell yea!" Gray yelled excitedly.

"I suppose so." Siegrain answered in his usual calm tone. These guys were always by her side and were her best friends. They had gone on many missions together. They were a team. Gray, Siegrain, her, and Ellie. The little exceed slept peacefully in her masters backpack. She was always so sleepy early in the morning. Walking onto the train Layla took a deep breath hoping that the ride wouldn't be too long. As usual the pinkette sat across from the raven haired boy and purple haired boy with her backpack on her lap.

"Layla how has all your training been going?" Siegrain asked.

"Well mom doesn't think I can handle carrying more than five celestial keys. But dad is pushing me to the limit learning dragon slayer magic. It's extremely hard because my dad isn't really a dragon. Plus learning two magics at once is completely draining!" Layla sighed.

"Then why don't you just pick one and stick with it just like I did?" Gray asked.

"Cause She want to be as strong as possible. Don't you ever listen when she specks to you?" Siegrain sighed. Gray growled slightly.

"Of coarse I listen to her! I just...uh...forget sometimes!" Layla rolled her eyes as she listened to the two boys bicker. Yawning slightly she closed her brown eyes and took a much needed nap.

The two boys smiled as they watched their friend sleep peacefully.

"She looks rather harmless sleeping like that." Siegrain noted.

"Yea..but you and I both know she can and will destroy a whole city if needed." Gray laughed.

"Yes. Like father like daughter. I believe that's how the saying goes." Siegrain had stated glancing out the window. "Speaking of which her father also knows quit a bit about your feelings about his Precious little dragon." Gray tensed slightly at his words.

"H-he's n-normally Oblivious to thinks like this!" Gray stuttered.

"Well mother has said that he is not as oblivious as he was in the past. He can tell a lot more about people's feelings and now that he has a daughter with a body like her mother it's not too surprising." Siegrain thought. He always was one of those thinking in depth kinda guys. It was oh so simple to figure out his friends feelings for the pinkette girl. He was always observant of his friends. Plus Having his mothers magic made it easy to get information from guild members for they feared he'd unleash his wrath upon those who refused to give him the information he desired.

"Well...he can't stop me...from being in love with her..." Gray whispered. Smiling at his friend Siegrain patted his back.

"Well I believe Mr. Dragneel would know better than to get in the way of true love. That is if Layla loves you back. If not he'll snap you like a twig." Siegrain said with a grin.

"Yea that's not really helping." Gray muttered glancing out the window. "We're here better wake up Layla."

"Ah and what better way to wake the sleeping beauty than a kiss place on her lips by her Prince Charming?" Siegrain said laughing slightly.

"Oh shut up!" Gray growled as he lightly shook Layla. "Hey Layla time to wake up." It took a few minutes but Layla's eyes began to flutter.

"Oh...hey Gray..." Layla yawned rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey we're here." Gray said softly knowing how noise sensitive Layla was when she first wakes up.

"Yea...lets go meet the Clint." She said as she stretched. Reaching into her backpack she grabbed her fluffy friend who was still fast asleep. "Elli. Time to wake up. We have a job to do sleepy kitty." Layla said softly but the cat continued to ignore her. Sighing Layla used her final resort to wake up the exceed. "Elli if you don't wake up I won't give you any fish for dinner." Elli immediately woke.

"You wouldn't really do that to me would you Layla?!" The blue and white exceed shrieked.

"If you don't wake up next Time I can promise you I won't be feeding you fish." Layla laughed as her exceed whined about fish. The group laughed and walked off the train and began to walk to the Clint's house.

(so like I said last time please review I wanna know why you think. I'm open to suggestions as well ^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

The Clint's name was Sakura Hime. She was a extremely wealthy women and had a elegant attitude. Her long black gleamed in the sun light and her electric blue eyes were dazzling. The fairy tail team smiled kindly at her as they sat on the silk chairs.

"Thank you so much for coming. I don't know what I'd do if that dark guild continues to harass the towns people." Sakura sighed.

"Don't worry ma'am us fairy tail wizards are skilled In the art of taking down dark guilds." Layla assured her.

"I hope so...the dark guild's name is black Thorne. It is well known for its shadow Mages. They have begun to kidnap some of the young girls in town for ransoms that are just far too high for me to pay."

"I'm sorry but I feel the question needs to be answered. What exactly...do these guys...do to the girl?" Siegrain asked having an idea. His thoughts were confirmed when the woman's eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't worry. We'll destroy that guild and rescue the girls." Layla assured the woman with the same attitude her father had when ever he was 'fired up'.

"Oh thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Layla tightly practically crushing the poor girl. Once the two boys separated the woman from their friend they began to walk to a room the kind lady had given them if they need a place to stay.

"Now we can't just go running in there and start a fight." Siegrain stated.

"What?! Why not?!" Layla asked wanting to fight just as her father had. "Well if we just start fighting them all than they won't know where they hide the girls." Seigrain explained. "I have the perfect plan for this kind of situation! But first I must know...Layla do you have any sexy clothes?"

"...huh?"

Meanwhile back in magnolia.

"Lucy! I can't find Layla anywhere?!" Natsu yelled being the over protective father that he was.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Layla went on a S class mission." Lucy informed her husband.

"WHAT?! Sh-she's to young for those missions!" He yelled.

"Don't worry Natsu she's with Siegrain and Gray." His wife told him.

"She...is with...that...STRIPPER'S SON!?" Natsu screamed. "That's it I'm bringing her home! Right now!"

"Natsu she's not your little girl anymore you have to let her grow up. Anyway what's so wrong with her hanging out with Gray's son?" Lucy asked. "I thought you and Gray settled your differences when we had Layla!"

"Well...yea...but I don't want his boy around my daughter! He has the same stripping problem as his dad! Wh-what If L-Layla see his...his..." Natsu fainted thinking about his pure daughter seeing a mans dick. Lucy laughed at her now unconscious husband. She knew how protective he was of his 'little dragon' but she knew it was time to give her some more space to grow. Which was why she had given her 3 of her golden keys. She smiled knowing she made a good choice on who she sent to protect her daughter. The lion, the goat and the bull. The there spirits were strong and Loke would no doubt open his own gate and protect her if necessary. Capricorn would teach her what he could while she was away. And Taurus...well Taurus was just there to help her daughter in a fight.

"Lushy!" Came a whinny voice. Without turning around the blonde woman knew it was happy.

"Yes, happy?" She said turning around to face the blue exceed.

"Did Elli go with Layla? Carla is worried."

"Yes she went with Layla. Why?" Lucy asked causing the exceed to smile.

"That means its gonna be just me and Carla for a loooooooooong time..." The exceed was so excited he zoomed off to see his beloved. Leaving a stunned Lucy standing alone with her pasted out husband.

(I hope you guys enjoyed it.)


	11. Chapter 11

"This is so stupid!" Layla yelled as she walked down the street wearing a pair of jeans and a bikini top. Layla's huge breasts were squished into the small triangles of the bikini. The jeans hugging her round butt and legs. Gray could hardly even look at the girl with out getting a nose bleed.  
"No the dark guild will see you looking all sexy and kidnap you! Then you can use Elli to tell us where they are hiding the girls." Siegrain stated.  
"Then I torch the assholes!" Layla announced excitedly as she let a flame dance along her finger tips. The action caused the armored knight to roll his eyes.  
"Yes of coarse Layla burn to your hearts content. Just be sure to act sexy!" Siegrain stressed. Sighing Layla prepared self to be used as bait for the dark guild. Gray glanced at the armored knight and whispered.  
"I thought the men just kidnapped girls off the street? The sexiness of the girls never came up in the conversation back at miss Sakuras mansion." Siegrain smiled.  
"I got Layla in a bikini top and skinny jeans. You should be bowing down to me for letting something like this happen." Siegrain laughed as he watched Gray turn a deep shade of crimson.  
Ignoring the boys whispers Layla walked swaying her hips in a seductive manor. Her mother had done stuff like this a few times on missions to distract creeps while her father would burn them to a crisp as the concentrated on her beautiful mom. Layla knew just how to manipulate her body into getting pretty much whatever she wanted and if that didn't work showing off some of her fire magic did. It didn't take to long for a few men from Black Throne to notice her. Gray and Siegrain watched from their hiding place as the two bruits ripped Layla off the street and place what looked to be a paralyzation spell. Gray growled lowly as he watch the two dark mages touch Layla. HIS Layla. Of coarse they weren't dating but since the day they met Gray had sworn he would protect her and make her his. Obviously with the amount of raw power the pink haired girl would create in a time of danger made it practically impossible for him to protect her. It was mostly her that protected him.  
"Gray come on!" Siegrain called snapping the raven haired boy out of his thoughts. "We gotta be sure nothing happens to her." Siegrain had a bad feeling. Normally his feelings were right. So the two boys raced off to find their pink haired friend.  
Layla was thrown onto the cold hard floor. Her body was still under the paralyzation magic and she couldn't move. The room was extremely dark and the only light that was there was from torches on the walls.  
"We have captured another girl master." One of the man stated proudly. Layla strained her eyes to look at where the man was talking. She saw a woman shrouded in a black cloak.  
"That was very good boys...do my eyes device me or does she have...pink hair?" The woman asked in a chilling voice.  
"Yes master." The men answered. The woman walked closer to Layla and grabbed a hold of her long pink locks pulling her up.  
"Well well...I knew someone with hair like yours. We were lovers. Could it be you are his child?" She growled starring into Layla's warm brown eyes. "Those eyes..." Immediately the woman let go of her hair then gripped the young girls throat. "You must be Layla. Layla Dragneel." The woman threw her on the ground in disgust.  
"H-how...how do you...k-know..my name?" Layla choked out the words. She was thrown around a lot before but the woman. Had a way of making the pain intensify.  
"Oh. Your father has not talked about me? Well I guess I must introduce myself." She said throwing off her cloak. She was undoubtably beautiful. Long white hair and crystal blue eyes. She reminded the young celestial fire Mage of a younger Mira Jane.  
"My name is Lisanna Staruss and I'm the master of this dark guild."

(Ta da hope ya liked this chapter guys ^_^)


End file.
